


【谦藏/侑藏/千藏】玫瑰奇迹（上）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 美女生日给排面嫂子文学（1/1）全黄，半架空背景ABO，三人行，是真的三人行，含少量千藏，有其他藏受成分避雷：可受孕发情期，双性，与多人性关系详细描写纯粹为爽而爽的产物不要深究
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Yuushi/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 3





	【谦藏/侑藏/千藏】玫瑰奇迹（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 美女生日给排面  
> 嫂子文学（1/1）
> 
> 全黄，半架空背景  
> ABO，三人行，是真的三人行，含少量千藏，有其他藏受成分
> 
> 避雷：可受孕发情期，双性，与多人性关系详细描写  
> 纯粹为爽而爽的产物不要深究

玫瑰奇迹

是玫瑰赢得了安喀塞斯的心，是玫瑰脱下了阿瑞斯的盔甲，是玫瑰提醒阿多尼斯前来。玫瑰是春天的头发，地球的光明，爱情的火炬。

（上）

偶尔忍足谦也会因为分心想到这件事而把手中高速旋转的笔不小心甩出去。他读莎士比亚的十四行诗，还未读懂凤凰和斑鸠隐秘烂漫的爱就被生晦的古英文呛了一嘴，又去读法国人的血色革命，读得血光折戟，旌旗蔽空，满脑子都是灰褐硝烟里十字架与火光中圣女的身影，和那道高高悬在空中将落未落的斩头刀。落下来见不得半点盈然的血色，只因为是不切实际的凭空构造的梦。世界都与他不相干，这不是属于他的世界。

他不是文人，创造不出自己一方袖珍的世界来，但白石藏之介轻易就能做得到。忍足谦也想象着自己不在场时，他的恋人和他的堂兄如何在光影晦暗的角落一隅里相互凝视，伸手安抚迫不及待地为对方宽衣解带，交换火热绵长的吻。他没读过多少古希腊文集，但却懂得那篇神话，善良淳朴如赫菲斯托斯最终发现了爱人阿芙洛狄忒和阿瑞斯的奸情，也恨不能将他们两人杀死在菩提树下。忍足谦也讨厌这个他虚构出来的假说，尽管没有任何成立的标准。这是他们三个人的泥潭，没有人能独善其身地逃脱。

忍足谦也捡起油性笔，继续循着纸纹在上面描一朵玫瑰轮廓，好像自己真是个上古时期桂冠诗人。他还想继续画下去，结果手肘又蹭掉了只橡皮，低头去捡，抬起头来发现全班同学都转过头盯着他，不同人种肤色头发的各国面孔上神情各异。他这才意识到教授刚才点了自己的名，要他下课到办公室去一趟。

忍足谦也心里暗叫不好，深知是因为他那篇用电子邮件递交上去，写得一塌糊涂的期中读书报告。入学半年他其实连法语语法都没完全摸透，课本知识全靠人工智能和语言天赋摸石头过河地猜，忍足侑士和他不是同一门分流，大部分时间帮不上他，很多时候还得白石藏之介借给他笔记一个字一个字地教着他学。结果这个可恨的Omega向学校请了两周的假，忍足谦也的笔记也就打了水漂。

他站在办公桌前挨着年近半百花白胡的老头子一顿天书般的说教，约摸也就听懂了四五句话，强忍着用小指去掏耳朵的冲动，目光落在导师桌面上那一盆翠绿色文竹上。心想着果然还是只有园圃里种着的那些白玫瑰衬得起他。没意识到自己这个念头有多滑稽和可笑，像只对着书生真正痴情的夜莺。

清早咬着吐司片出门的时候白石藏之介还在他床上熟睡，毫无防备的模样像一只蜷伏在枞树底下的鹿。了无淫邪的样子连上帝都会怜爱，却让忍足谦也心中没由来地冒着火。圣书原来是禁书，白石藏之介令人切齿之处就在于他比任何人都无辜的可恨。好像一篇禁止翻阅的色|情童话，明知是足以万劫不复的污秽，依旧有无数童稚不可避免地对他抱有月亮般的向往，怀着迫近火热的好奇欲，伸手去将他摘下。

他们聚在读书角里一起交换学习心得时有人会开他的玩笑，谈到妓女，谈到夜店，在保守的东方人面前又是一阵善意的哄笑声。银发青年怀里抱着一摞的图鉴笔记，有点难为情地瞟说话的那人一眼，继而露出一个典型的留学生的，日本式含蓄的笑。“我不懂得这些的。”他拿捏着生涩的法语腔调回答道。

又是一阵善意的哄笑声。银发青年怀里抱着一摞的图鉴笔记，有点难为情地瞟说话的那人一眼，继而露出一个典型的留学生的，日本式含蓄的笑。“我不懂得这些的。”他拿捏着生涩的法语腔调回答道。

忍足谦也坐在光照刺目的靠窗位置转着笔，笔杆在指身上高速旋转的摩擦磨得他心底发痒。怎么可能不懂。没有人比白石藏之介更擅长这种事情了。栗发青年滑着INS，停在赞数最多的那一格动态，是金色小春上传的照片，画中唯一的主角坐在咖啡厅软皮座上，长袖毛衣裹着柳枝条一样的手腕，托起轮廓精美的侧颊，只堪堪露出几截削薄的白巧克力一样的指尖。金色小春不知道开了哪个号的滤镜，银灰发被滤成低噪的茶褐色，和白石藏之介脸上恰如其分的柔情笑意相得益彰，薄唇被奶白肌肤托得泛起樱桃色，连唇形笑弧也精细完美，猫咪一样轻巧地翘着，任谁看了都抑制不住去亲吻的念头。忍足谦也叹为观止，实在没见过哪个男人能把高领细管毛衣穿出比夜店露脐牛郎衬衫还更有暗示性的效果。

他眼也不眨地盯着那张照片看，不知为何突然把自己代入了情窦初开女大学生，男朋友和自己交往还不到一星期，就被更漂亮有手段的不良学姐勾引走了。脑子里被暑气蒸得湿热难耐，口里也发苦，既气又闷的余隙，心头慢慢升起一种说不清的骚动。照片里的白石藏之介冲镜头方向歪着脑袋，眉眼舒展地笑，荡下来的发丝卧进藏着淡奶茶色阴影的鼻梁上，柔情又纯净，哪里有半点不良学姐的样子。忍足谦也简直要怀疑自己是不是得了精神分裂。直到那一日他推开公寓的门，白石藏之介来他家做客，没有坐在客厅里等着他，却睡在堂兄那张新置的普紫色纯色被单套装上，才知道得了精神分裂的人压根就不是他自己。找不到属于自己那一方世界的生活里，人人都是晚年的浮士德一样的精神病。

导师最终还是松了口，把读书笔记交回给他去重新整理，隔几天再亲自交回过来。理论上他们还有好几节课，但实际上宿舍已经全都关闭了，学生清空得三三两两，这种时候再返回校就是给自己找罪受。那本从其他教授和图书馆里借来的人体图鉴大全厚得两只手都未必抱得住，还得亲自带回公寓，一路上没少招来行人侧目而视。

他信步走过实验楼，心中并不沮丧，从四楼楼梯走下来时毫无防备撞上眼前交割着晨昏光影的一条空荡荡走廊，静谧一路蔓延至望不尽的尽头，满目都是虚幻得不真实的暗调橘黄，像时空隧道，反倒让忍足谦也觉得内心空怅怅地失意，像落下了什么已经忘掉的东西。像又回到了那一天，也是这样一个复刻电影胶卷般的晌午，他在窗外嗅出那一道无比熟悉的，苍兰与千叶玫瑰杂糅着清冽甜香的信息素味道时，还以为自己真的写读书报告写出幻觉了。

然而他慢慢走近，从那道欲遮不遮的漆蓝帘布间换了个角度，更加清楚地望进去，确认了里面那两个人就是千岁千里和白石藏之介。这两个疯子居然在医科实验室里做爱。白石藏之介半边衬衫已经褪至肩头以下，被夹在高大男人和堆满试剂试管的实验桌之间，紧身牛仔裤堆在腿肘处，被Alpha用腰身蛮劲朝上深深拱进去，牛皮腰带和拉开的裤链都把臀弧上雪光色泽的肌理拍得通红。千岁千里掐着他在快感中止不住战栗的腰，牙齿凑过去轻轻叼住白石藏之介一边耳垂，舌尖在肌肤上游走的酥麻让人浑身都不自在地，几乎神志崩溃。

墙面上挂着两副注释事无巨细的人体器官剖析图解，腰腹以下部位构造图案清晰无比，白石藏之介就被掐着下颚逼迫看这幅图解，感受那根长硬炽热的东西一路冲锋陷阵挤开内壁重重阻碍，头部微微畸形的硕端撞上极其敏感的生殖腔口，画面都清楚无以复加地印刻在脑海里。白石藏之介嘴里咬着对方两个手指，像只发情的母猫一样含糊地呜呜叫着，穴口强行承受过载的性器尺寸的后果就是快感一波掀起一波，不要命地朝他袭来，恍惚间觉得一根硬杵直接捅开了他整面小腹，在受孕的腔道里盈满只属于Alpha的印记。

看到这里他还能说服自己这是千岁千里在Omega即将临来的发情期里趁人之危，但随即他就见到Alpha压着对方的腰，那根长得骇人的性器从雪白臀缝间慢慢抽出来，后退坐在实验桌前的靠椅上，白石藏之介被他拉着手跟着往后退，自己扶着那根沾满了稠水的硬杵，瞄准了慢慢自己沉腰坐了下去。咬着手背也堵不住体内被填得充实将要满溢而出的声音，音色都被操得纤细了几分，被千岁千里掰过脸，仔细地自唇边一点点拆吞入腹。远远看是两个花园里的神祇恋人在隐秘地喁喁爱语，纯洁得不像话。

忍足谦也怀里抱着那叠石砖般沉重的课本，心比课本还要沉。站在那扇伊甸园似的窗户前，觉得光影在交相吞噬碎裂，整个世界都昏昏然胡乱颠倒了，血液却不听使唤地在体内倒灌，脚下生了根般一寸也挪不动。直到室内掺杂哭腔的低吟逐渐消弭下去，空气隐隐飘出来浸了爱尔兰苦咖啡涩味的玫瑰香气，一切都结束了，他却不知道往哪里逃，避无可避。实验室内很快又诡秘地沉寂下去，仿佛刚才发生的一切都不存在，甚至不会在空气中残留一星半点的淫靡。他杵在那里，猝不及防响起门栓拧动的声音，以为先出来的会是千岁千里，不想白石藏之介衣冠楚楚浑身清爽地从门后走了出来，和他不尴不尬地打了个照面。

忍足谦也恨不得找个地缝当即埋头钻进去。这个当口下说些什么都不合适，但忍足谦也迟疑着开口，对方却忽地伸出一只食指搁在唇上，微微地对他无声笑起来，笑意里诡谲荒唐的美也如乱梦颠倒，和这个荒诞令人晕眩的晌午一模一样。白石藏之介拉着他的手，温柔将他推到走廊拐角的盲区里，勾着他的脖颈自眼睑沿下事无巨细地密密亲吻，像本世纪最甜蜜浪漫情人。忍足谦也双手环住他一截软腰，被吻得情不自禁眯起眼睛，分不清是谁撬开了谁的唇齿与心房，苦咖啡的气味漏风一股脑全灌进来，仍然消散不去唇齿间稠郁的苍兰香。他骤然这样被冒犯了，觉得有些不舒服，推脱间却发现自己没法把眼前这个人从怀里推开；同时微妙地从心头升起一阵咕噜咕噜泛酸冒泡的感觉，意识到自己并不是在生气。他知道白石藏之介或许可以放弃这门实验课，放弃学业，放弃任何一次被Alpha打心底尊重他的机会。然而如果没有了男人，那他势必不能活下去。

到头来他不知道自己究竟哪里觉得不舒服，不是因为那人走投无路了才来找自己，他早就不是什么纯情少年，也不是因为白石藏之介在Alpha面前显得太不自重，他还不至于善良到还得为一个Omega的贞节提心吊胆。或许是因为白石藏之介在他想象中已经酵化了，阿芙洛狄忒般高雅圣洁的美丽存在，实则却比他想象得要烟火气息得多，也在某种意义上更加地人尽可夫，千岁千里，他自己，忍足侑士，没有人于他而言是所谓特别的，任何一个男人都能伸手将圣书从高岭上轻易地摘下来。

又想起那日白石藏之介其实和他躲在走廊拐角，在那扇安全通道门后黑漆漆的小空间里又做了半个小时，简直顺理成章得不可思议，过分的不可思议就变成了荒唐。他自己身上T恤都被拦起来一截，白石藏之介那条褪了裤子的雪白柔腻的腿顺理成章勾上他那一截精壮的腰。腿内沿细密的皮肤光滑得卡不住，被忍足谦也一下比一下狠的凿劲顶得直往下掉。嘴边还得边吞下动情发颤的媚音迎合男人的吻，忍足谦也牢牢把他那段腰身握进手心里，被灌了满鼻子Omega情动时草植甘甜的乳香，沉着腰深深往内里凿进去。绞得生紧的肉壁里还留有千岁千里射进去后未清理干净的精液残余，在体热中微微泛着凉意，湿濡得让整片下身都打颤，觉得自己凿进了一块发热软腻的玫瑰奶糕。

那时候他们在通道里等着两点半实验室正式开放，结果有工科院的学生两点钟不到就抱着器材赶过来了，门外走廊上一片闹哄哄混乱喧嚷的人气。白石藏之介转头往贴着作废封条的透明窗望出去，领口下精细锁骨和大片雪光的奶白胸脯随着动作一览无遗，胸口还因为急促的吐息而一起一伏，虚汗顺着搭上鼻梁的银发丝滑进鼻梁尖上，惫怠慵懒的样子妩媚得让人说不出话来。石膏塑像般的侧颜笼在尘土气味的阴影，看上去有点紧张，实际上只是舒服得不舍得男人现在就从他体内抽身离开。他勾着上目线悄悄去观察灰尘光柱里透出的忍足谦也那张脸，知道对方下午还有课，这种话实在不好说出口，只能无声地拿湖色流着水光的视线勾着他看，大概也知道这样任性的自己实在太无耻。但忍足谦也不吭声，状似恼火，只是因为觉得眼前他这幅被蹂躏得乱糟糟的模样实在很漂亮。心里那阵怅怅然空荡的感觉仿佛又重在胸口水涨船高，一颗心脏像搁在水里泡坏了的柿子。像阴沟里的月亮，已经污了面相，遍身泥泞，辉光黯黯褪尽，却依然不能让人消除对于圣洁符号狂热盲目的崇拜。

走出教学楼匆匆驻步在街道上，看见午后的一轮蒸阳如烤熟了的圆轮蛋糕，高高挂在屋顶上，融热的光斑被侵蚀去了一块，迎头在昏昏然昡目的湿漫的光中往汀沟下掉。这也不对劲，不对劲到了荒谬的地步。

他踩上爬满葡萄藤蔓的楼梯，直直拐向左边那一条长廊通道尽头，钥匙插进孔里，门推开了，才是与门外这一面煤气色灯光与旧黄阴暗潮气不相干的世界。忍足谦也在玄关脱了鞋，见客厅里正午也空无一人，窗帘心虚似地笼着窗外日光，忽然福至心灵，转身就往忍足侑士卧室的方向径直走去。推开门果然听见白石藏之介闷在枕头里一下比一下软腻的泣音，被他身上的忍足侑士撞得七零八碎，融化在室内带着温暖烧焦气味的暖气里。

他丢了书包在门口，走到床边去，忍足侑士背对着他不紧不慢地处理掉灌满了静夜精液的安全套，只起身时笑看了他一眼，转身往浴室方向走了，白石藏之介仍旧抱着枕头躺在床头，闭目养神等待着接下来一轮不定时的发情期。想睡又不敢睡的样子有股憔悴的媚态，又显得可怜兮兮的，羽睫在绵长甜美的吐息里一颤一颤，浓密地翘起一个弧，让人忍不住上手去捺一下，却顷刻又在手下像蝴蝶一样蹁跹着飞走。忍足谦也刚才见他被操得只会媚着音调求饶时也没什么感觉，却觉得眼下他这幅皱着眉头没睡醒就下意识躲避自己的手的样子很可爱，凑近床头又摁着白石藏之介亲了好几下。

亲够了他才支起一只手撑在床头，拨开Omega额前那些铺散的发丝，白石藏之介安静地闭着眼任他摆弄，在忍足谦也手指划过他眉心时慢慢地抬起眼眸，调转目光向上看他，样子柔软温顺得不得了，忍足谦也心头的火立刻就被浇灭了大半。“你们两个又是怎么回事？”他语带不悦地问。

“谁知道他怎么回事呢？大白天的又在乱发情。”白石藏之介微笑道，伸手掀开被褥一角，“要不要陪我躺一会儿？”

忍足谦也没能拒绝，在反驳的话出口之前就乖乖钻进被子里躺到他身边，白石藏之介脑袋主动搁他肩头，一眨不眨地凝视他，眼底一池醉醺的春水还漾着涟漪般的笑意。他还想凑上去再亲一口，但是忽然想起什么，硬生生把欲望给压了下去。碰过那簇荆棘丛的手上还有倒刺留下的伤痕 在温热的湿空气里隐隐作痛。眼角瞟见白石藏之介肩头还有指甲掐尖留下的单薄的青紫痕迹，像死去的爬虫一样触目惊心地横陈在那里，时间久了甚至像琥珀，淡淡地浮出一层剔透的光。“午饭也没吃吗？一直在床上？”他问道。

白石藏之介躺着拿手指把玩他没染好色的深蓝发根，眼睑都在倦怠里累得深重下去，听到这话反倒笑了起来，声音温柔地闷进绵枕里。“吃了，我连床都没机会起，他在床上喂我吃完的。”忍足谦也暗自叹了一口气，不知道该说些什么好，索性转过头去盯着天花板发呆。

他以为是忍足侑士间歇性的兽性又犯了，实则是Alpha难得良心未泯，知道上一次发情潮时临时标记了一回Omega是趁人之危，在网上订购了一面全身镜，摆在房间里预备给白石藏之介一个惊喜。他知道对方离家半年，最迫切想要拥有的就是这面价格不算高但却一直舍不得买的东西。这次算盘他也打得谨慎，心里并不指望让对方完全消气，只要气氛能稍些缓和几分，就算是顺利迈出了第一步。

没想到白石藏之介却真正显得很兴奋，刚淋浴完的头发还没擦干就站在镜子前，把裹在身上的茧绸雪白浴袍迫不及待打开一截来，暴露出更加肤光胜雪的玲珑的锁骨和隐约胸廓沟壑。那道满天星链的缀着绿原石的项链没入胸沟线以下，不是他的风格，此时却不能更契合地镶在他胸口上，剔透隐秘一如那对古井无波的眉眼，像钧瓷白玉瓶上镶嵌了一颗绿水钻。忍足侑士一瞬不瞬盯着他在那里来回摆弄的身姿，盯得出了神，却没意识到白石藏之介透过镜面无意撞上他那副黠狼一样的眼神。他从前不知道忍足侑士是以这幅眼神盯着自己看，想到忍足谦也每天都会亲眼看着这幅景象，不由得心惊肉跳起来。

他转身预备要走，忍足侑士以为他还没消气，走上来从背后两手迅速环上他腰肢，英挺鼻梁埋进他些微泛着湿气的草植香的银发里细细地亲吻，平光镜面都被浴室里蒸出来的热汽平白添上一层雾白，半阖上狼一样狭长的眼，让那幅俊美面庞看上去既凌厉又深情。这一下又弄得白石藏之介以为他是醉翁之意不在酒，买来全身镜实际上也是想玩些难以启齿的新花样，然而他脖子上还戴着千岁千里周末送他的项链，不免对着这怀柔政策感到心虚，索性抚着蓝发男人的脸颊转头吻了上去。忍足侑士见机行事，果断地扯下他浴袍带子把人往床上推，他也没有拒绝。

“看起来心情不太好呢，”白石藏之介躺在他臂弯里，敏锐地从他脸上观察出异样，“怎么了？学校有什么不顺心的事吗？”

忍足谦也撇了撇嘴，嘴上回答着没什么。其实挨了导师的批评并没有让他心情多差，但白石藏之介一拿出温柔攻势来关心他，他就开始不安了，颇有些自乱阵脚的意味，连带着忍足侑士那一副旁观者的观望姿态也更让他感到不自在。或者又退一步说，他只是不想让自己在白石藏之介面前显得有任何一方面不如忍足侑士，Alpha不可理喻又足可理解的同理的好胜心。

“小组合作的那篇学习报告作废了吧，分数都要从最终期末成绩里扣除一部分呢。”忍足侑士仿佛读穿他的心思，一边在衣橱那头脱着浴袍一边慢条斯理地开了口。忍足谦也抬头冲他怒目而视，被对方毫不心虚地迎上视线，风雅又玩味的笑容依旧如出一辙地欠揍。“不用担心，这方面的消息就算你不说，我一向是很神通广大的。”

“神通广大的你就不能闭上嘴吗？”忍足谦也没好气地说，掀开厚被褥朝外翻了个身，背对着白石藏之介闷头玩手机。白石藏之介有点好笑地手肘撑起半边身子，抬头和忍足侑士交换了个眼神，年长Alpha朝自己堂弟的方向扬扬下巴，嘴角含着意味不明的笑意，然后就转到衣橱里径自去找衣服了。白石藏之介趴在那里思索了一会儿，慢慢把身子挪到背对着他的忍足谦也身边躺下，一只手点着对方肩线一路缠绵地游移上去，绷带面的掌心滑进对方肩窝，轻轻勾住他脖颈。

忍足谦也仍然身子僵在那里，一动不动盯着手机屏幕，从喉咙里挤出一句，“做什么？”

“不是因为我作业才打了水漂吗？”白石藏之介把脸凑到他耳后去轻轻蹭几下，甜甜地回答，“给你点补偿呀。”

忍足谦也声音依旧闷闷的，“我很累了，现在不想做。下次吧。”

“反正是我补偿你，你坐着不动就可以了。”白石藏之介支起身，跪坐在床上掰着他的肩膀把他翻过来，正面对向自己，伸开一只脚跨坐在对方身上，捧着他的脸俯身吻了上去。忍足谦也僵着脖子任由他在自己身上索吻，又俯下身去一颗纽扣一颗纽扣地解开他衣襟，沿着胸膛厚壮的胸肌和马甲线细密地吻下去，牙齿咬开裤链和内裤，毫不犹豫地张嘴把那根沉睡中的物什包裹进自己湿热的嘴里。他屏着一口气，暗自差点把自己一口牙齿都咬碎了，才勉强忍住没让自己挺腰往男人嘴里撞去。手上还握着手机，眼睛一眨不眨盯着，压根就不知道自己在看些什么。

白石藏之介已经跪在他两腿间，撕开手中那一方安全套含在嘴中，低下头用嘴隔着薄膜套进性器顶端，模拟着平日手上的动作一点一点向下套弄柱身，直到口腔将Alpha的阴茎整根吞食进自己嘴里。他知道不论是忍足侑士还是忍足谦也都喜欢他这样做，哪怕是情事之前状态不够到位，白石藏之介这一招也能让任何一个Alpha即刻“立竿见影”。

他一只手撑着床沿当作支点，其实身体已经累得有点脱力了，还是努力抬起腰来，扶着那根肉茎瞄准了穴口，慢慢撑开湿热紧实的内里，沉着身子往下坐下去。直到煎熬的绵密的快感终于到了底，他坐在忍足谦也腰上微仰着头，大口大口汲取氧气，像一尾搁浅的鱼，优美地弓起身躯绷成曼丽无比的一条流线，无声滑过漂亮的喉弧没入精致锁骨里。就这样撑着Alpha伸出来与他十指交扣的两只手作支撑，缓慢地抬起腰，又借着重力缓慢地滑下去坐到深处。样子狼狈得足够淫荡，像放了慢动作的活动水泵。

做爱的时候忍足谦也喜欢手脚并用，健实发达的四肢环绕着紧紧箍上来，像熊一样将白石藏之介整个地牢牢锁进自己怀里。他一直躺在床头一动不动，哪怕腰上痒得早就摁捺不住了，也要等着Omega上下把自己操得一点力气也没有了，软趴趴地埋下身来躺进自己怀里，才牢牢抱住对方翻了个身，开始自上而下地大操大弄起来。

“……不要这样……”忍足侑士将浴巾挂在刚洗好的头发上，还没拧开浴室的门就听到白石藏之介隔着门在床上的叫声传过来。声音显然拔高了一个度，娇软又刻意拿捏的腔调，明摆着是要喊给自己听，“嗯……好深……别…谦也……哈啊………好舒服…………”

他边擦着湿漉漉的蓝发边慢悠悠地走到床沿坐下来，好整以暇地端详着白石藏之介这张溺亡在情欲中清泠如冰雕般的脸。大概是Omega被操得整个人都熟透地绽开来，楚楚可怜的模样唤起了忍足侑士心中仅存的一点怜惜心，他轻轻拿指腹抹掉对方额角淋漓的汗，好心把枕头拉过来垫在他脑后。结果白石藏之介又一次曲解了他的意思，一面被撞得往床头方向滑过去，一面还努力地转头来用牙齿咬开忍足侑士浴袍下摆，张口将他刚见疲软的可观性器又重新含进温热的口腔里。

忍足侑士兀自吸了一口凉气，绵密的快慰感几乎是一瞬间就遍及了他整面头皮神经，四肢百骸的血液都接连引起触电电流的酥麻。他低头看着白石藏之介包裹着他根部柱身嫣润水光的唇色，舌尖在顶端敏感带堪堪扫过去，被噎得脸色微微泛红却还在努力吞咽，不免觉得既讽刺又有些好笑。“还真是离不开男人的家伙。”他低声道，替Omega将额前洇湿的银发掠到耳后去，露出更加深邃分明的眉眼。

忍足谦也抱着他的腰加快了速度冲刺，用力撞进白石藏之介身体里又释放出来一次，却没从Omega身体里抽离，而是冷眼看着白石藏之介嘴里含着另一个男人的阴茎卖力地反复吞吐，直到忍足侑士捧着他的脸颇有自制力地拉出来，星星点点悉数射在他眉心和浓长的眼睫上。白石藏之介大口大口吸着室内空调开着的暖气，满嘴都是急切想要冲散的腥臊味，忍足谦也在这头不耐烦地把用完的安全套从自己身上摘掉，“犒劳就这么一点吗？不继续了吗？”

“什么呀。”白石藏之介小声嘟囔着，累得眼皮都有点沉甸甸的，却被他不由分说调转了个方向坐着，忍足谦也径自从床头躺下去，拽着他的手往自己这边拉，迫不及待要让他自己重新坐上来。

实际上白石藏之介累得腰都有点抬不动，他握着忍足谦也那根尺寸不小的性器上抚慰，本来想开口软化对方让他用嘴帮忙释放最后一次，但忍足侑士那头很好心地扶了他一把，在白石藏之介调整姿势坐在忍足谦也胯间后双手掐着白石藏之介绷紧的纤细的腰身，主动帮着他往另一个Alpha粗硬的阴茎上坐。动作足够温柔，但和自己坐下去时掌控着所有节奏和感官毕竟是截然不同的两种体验，白石藏之介蹙着眉头感受着性器在紧热腔道里一路以破竹之势地冲进去，直直抵上紧闭的生殖腔口，忍足侑士终于松开了他的腰，白石藏之介自己坐在这根让他欲仙欲死的东西上拽起床单一角，不受控制地在快感中细微地痉挛。

“和千岁做的时候也是用这个姿势吧？”忍足谦也上手扣住他的腰不给他动，白石藏之介胯间的重力势能让他的性器不费吹灰之力就深深埋进对方体内，爽得白石藏之介小口小口地吸气，“舒服吗？他是不是轻松地直接进到最深处了，现在也让你再感受一次吧？”

“还用说吗，你看他自己打开生殖腔的姿势有多熟练。”忍足侑士挖苦道，抱着白石藏之介坐下来时蹲在忍足谦也身侧的两条腿，直接把腿折下去改做跪坐姿势，失去最后支撑点的Omega毫无防备地跌下去，软濡的穴口把最后一截进不去的宽大根部也尽职尽责地吞食掉。白石藏之介嘴边漏出一小段尖叫，绵长的余音被惊吓直接堵在喉口里。忍足谦也努力调整着急促得快要窒息的呼吸，爽得头皮都在发麻，偏偏白石藏之介因为过饱和的刺激还坐在他那根性器上拼命地扭动着。

忍足侑士坐到床沿，掰着白石藏之介肩膀把他往自己怀里带，两只手往身前人的腿窝处勾下去，将两条白细的腿高高捞起来，膝盖直接顶到涨大的胸脯前那两粒半剔透的红石榴似的点上。从忍足谦也的角度可以藉此清楚地看到蚌壳一样张开在空气中的前穴，被他那根肉器撑得大开，水红肉色都绷成娇嫩的花瓣粉，不止餍足地还附在肉根边上紧紧地一吸一吸，营造出淫乱的水渍声。他伸出手，拇指摩挲着穴口上方那处凸起来的红珠用力摁下去，白石藏之介带着哭腔呜咽了一声，穴口交合处立刻密不透风地涌出一股黏湿腥甜的热流。

忍足谦也这个反引力的冲刺角度能让他彻底被打开Omega本性淫荡的开关，在另一个男人的臂弯和温柔细密的亲吻下叫得像只被强制受孕的雌兔。忍足谦也撞得既急又重，腰身每每在这时候都像安了马达，白石藏之介根本没力气抬起腰迎合他，是被忍足侑士托着臀尖骨举起来，半悬在空中，深红色粗长的肉茎反复地在缩张的穴口反复进出，直到最后重重凿进去，把两人都撞上了高亢的初高潮。

抽出来的时候忍足谦也才意识到自己又忘记在最后档口拔出来，一半都射进了Omega肚子里。但白石藏之介没有追上来掐他脖子，被抵在小腹里释放结束的那一刻就瘫倒在忍足侑士怀里，任凭他把自己打横捞起来，轻轻放置在床中央。白石藏之介几乎都要感激他的贴心了，银发脑袋累得从枕头上差点滑下来，侧着半边脸埋进普紫纯色被单里，闭上眼就能睡过去。

结果忍足侑士从那边凑了上来，掐着他腿根把他两腿支起来往腰侧两边拱开，下身直接在床上被折叠成M字型，白石藏之介才醒悟过来他的意图。当堂兄的人比弟弟精刮狡猾得多，两只手卡进他折起的腿窝处，轻易锁得白石藏之介连动也动不了，那根尺寸客观的性器已经将头部抵在刚刚得到休息的穴口前端，边沿濡软的穴肉已经贪得无厌地争先恐后附上来，吸咬着头部不肯松开。

忍足侑士不是第一次在他身上用这个姿势，白石藏之介很清楚他接下来想要干什么，不能不怕，下意识两只手护着薄而平坦的小腹，却没想到这个像雌兔保护自己胎中宝宝的姿势极大地满足了忍足侑士内心深处阴暗的犯罪心理。年长Alpha沉下腰，不疾不徐地把自己一寸一寸往湿热的内里送进去，末了甚至恶趣味地往内壁不轻不重捣了一下，白石藏之介被这一捣直接噎住了，只从喉咙里溢出一声急促的哀音。

忍足侑士向来没有忍足谦也那么耐不住性子。埋进去一定位置后性器就停在那里不动了，反而让白石藏之介腔道里疯狂谄媚的血肉得不到纾解，自慰地蠕动着，更加酥痒得难以忍受。白石藏之介小口小口喘着气，只能维持着这幅两腿大开的姿势仔细地感受那根硬长的物什在温热体内深处肆虐的记忆。面上淡淡一层玫瑰色的晕红久留不褪，把那副白瓷面孔染得更加风情韵存。

他抬高对方的腿，一寸一寸重重地碾磨进去，直到略显畸形的顶端卡在微硬的生殖腔口，还在往里面丝毫没有温柔可言地磨压，Omega从来没尝试过这种刺激，被顶弄得又疼又爽，呜咽着拿两只手去推他小腹，根本就够不着，结果下一秒忍足侑士就俯下身把他的腰捞起来，硬热的柱身毫无预兆地往腔道里滑进去，开始以不要命的速度在他体内律动起来。

最终小腹都屈辱地被精液灌满了，发烫的腔口下意识关紧，却被硬热的生殖器顶端蛮横地撑进去一小段。白石藏之介微微张着嫣润的唇，齿沿咬着小指一截指尖，在浮沉的欲浪中被拱得往被褥里塌陷下去，舒服得耽溺在生理技能构造出来的幻象里，也没意识到忍足谦也从那边走过来，抬起他的脑袋垫在自己腿上。吻一截一截落下来，像他晨起听见二层楼阳台上传来孩童初学钢琴的声音，一个键一个键地摁下去，尾音都是脆生生坚硬的质感，生涩又纯稚，单调又迤逦得让人心动。

再睡醒的时候身边谁也不在。天色洇在帘幕以外，把整间卧室都染得黄绿颠倒，好像把画家的调色盘交相错杂地搅乱到一起，斑斑点点洒在四方墙面上。白石藏之介在这诡谲的斑斓里翻了个身，不出意外地摸了个空。他看看墙上的表，时针指向下午五点。掀开一角被褥还残留余温，忍足侑士这个时间段出去，代表着他晚上绝对不会回来。

白石藏之介爬起来往床头柜上摸手机，却摸到旧报纸和丝带冷软清脆的触感。他翻了个身探头去看，是一枝还没彻底绽全的白玫瑰，被拦腰不算温柔地折下来，被晕得重瓣边上都满是印刷的油污墨水的味道里。白石藏之介抽开丝带，把它从报纸里抽出来，轻轻落进自己绷带面的掌心里去。

他钻回去，重新把自己裹在那面三个人全然水火不容的信息素的被褥中，窗影漏进来的光丝将他每一寸眉眼都镀成烫金的白玉雕塑。和他探在鼻尖这株鲜嫩的白玫瑰相映成趣，或许白玫瑰才该以他作为比喻。玫瑰本该是像他一样的少年。生着薄刺的枝蔓在他指尖转了个圈，温柔地熨帖在他鼻梁上，清泠泠的神情不为人所见过，像所有格林童话里任性又冷血的公主，会把所有猜不对谜语的求爱者都处死，又心安理得地带着这份美丽等着下一位追求者的到来。

他拱高了枕头躺在床头板上，继续把玩这朵玫瑰，心像一面库洛牌，在两副近似的面孔的华丽牌色上翻转。隐隐能猜到或许是忍足侑士，但又有些希望不是他。因为年幼的那一只鬣狗更好操控，尽管长着锋利的獠牙，也轻易不能对他造成任何威胁。只是鬣狗在床上不喜欢温柔，经常借着田径运动员预备役的体力优势把他干到昏天黑地，白石藏之介边亲边讨好地抱着他拼命求饶，也不会让他的蛮横消减几分。

可多数时候他更害怕的还是忍足侑士。忍足侑士喜欢保留他那份至臻的圣洁，再把他推上床笫间，用那双刻薄的、精装的，上流社会的手，将这份圣洁一寸寸碾压为齑粉，就像左拉笔下最体面优雅的男人往往也最卑鄙无耻。一旦揭下他们借以伪装的人皮面具，就会比谁都迫不及待地暴露出赤条条裸露的兽性，贪得无厌而又挑剔异常，淫|乐的方式精而又精。孑然站在一千英尺高的悬崖边沿，会感到焦虑，并非为了那几分失足跌下万丈的危险概率，而是因为他终于拥有一跃而下的自由。白石藏之介早就从圣坛跌下去了，然而忍足侑士有一万种方式让他重新体味从满怀纯臻到彻底被玷污的屈辱感。

TBC


End file.
